Transformers Armada: The Rise of Darkness
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! This IS THE LAST REDO, I SWEAR. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC Book 1 of 3
1. Prologue

**Hotshot: **Once again, I decided to rewrite this story, this is the final rewrite so I hope you all like this updated version.

**Summary: **The first installment of the Darkness trilogy, It is the beginning of Blossom's journey, a young organic cybertronian that has a form of a akita inu puppy.

**Warning: **Slash, violence, profanity, Will have References to other shows, like the Ginga series, Naruto with one aspect

**Pairings: **Megatron/Starscream (hints or full, Have yet to decide), Hints of Jetfire/Blossom, Hotshot/Sideways (probs hints), Cyclonus/Demolisher

**Transformers Armada:**

**The Rise of Darkness**

**Prologue**

Billions of years ago, when Cybertron was in its infancy, there were four organic like beasts before the first thirteen Prime. Akatuki, the dog was the first to emerge. His fur was pure white and his eyes glowed red. Next was ThunderFang, a serpent dragon. His scales were emerald color, his eyes was an icy blue. Darkwing was the next, she was a Hawk, feathers pure black, eyes a glowing green. The final to come to life was Razerclaw, a tiger. Her fur was blue. Stripes pure white and her eyes glowed a orange color. Primus created the first thirteen primes to combat these four beasts. The fight lasted for ten days before the thirteen finally was able to take the four down. Primus sealed each of the four beasts inside the four willing hosts. That is how the legend goes.

Of course, some legends turn out to be true.


	2. So It Begins

**Hotshot:** I AM SO SORRY IF ANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! I just didn't have the muse for it but now Its back! I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

**Transformers Armada:**

**The Rise of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

_**destroyed home, Ruins of Tarpix**_

"Novaflower! Novaflower!" a gruff voice called as a lime green mech with yellow optics pushed through the debris that was blocking the door. He grunted as a beam fell and hit his shoulder. He quickly brushed the beam off and made his way through the door, looking around frantically.

"I...I'm over here!" a soft voice called from somewhere to his left. He quickly hurried over and shift some debris away and saw a brown femme with yellow optics. He could see that she was holding something close to her chest protectively. He couldn't see it at all since it was hidden well by her hand.

"My legs are trapped and I think something impaled my left thigh." She told him with a wince. "You must take our daughter and run…"

"B-but Novaflower-"

"Please...you can't dig me out, if you do the whole section will collapse...so please." She slowly moves her hand towards him and then he saw his small daughter that sat in the palm of his mate's hand.

She was a beastformer with dark rusty brown fur and a light rusty color for her muzzle, underbelly and legs. Her eyes weren't open yet but she did have a set of, what humans would call, lungs, in her since she was letting out loud cries.

He gently took the small sparkling from her. She was so small compared to his hand, it seemed so cereal. He look one, last look at Novaflower, who was smiling at him, before running out of the building. He heard the building collapse behind him but he didn't stop until he reached a hill. He looked down at the now whimpering pup that laid in his palm with soft optics.

"Sir!" a voice called through the night air. He quickly looked over and saw one of his old friends, Speedway, running towards him.

"Speedway…" he sighed as the mech stopped in front of him.

"Sir, is everything alright? Where's Novaflower?"

"She didn't make it…"

"Sir…I'm so sorry…"

"Speedway, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take my daughter and raise her. I can't because of the dangers."

Speedway looked at the small sparkling and he let out a sigh. He held out his hand and the mech gently deposited the small pup in his hand.

"Oh, one more thing." The mech walked over and put what seemed like a dark grey collar around her neck. "This will help keep her invisible to decepticon radar. She will still pop up on Autobot's though."

"I'll make sure that she will be protected."

"Thank you my friend. Now, I must go back to the troops." With that, the mech stroke the young femme one last time before turning and walking away, leaving his daughter in the hands of his long time friend. He hoped that she will find it within herself to forgive him when she learns the truth.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review to tell me what you think!


	3. Leaving Home Behind

**Hotshot: **Sorry I have been rather late at getting these up. Like the others, I had a temporarily muse block. I still have it but it comes and goes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Transformers Armada:**

**The Rise of Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

_**Markon, few miles from Tyger Pax**_

_**Six Orbital Cycles(6 Earth months)**_

***BLOSSOM'S POV***

I ran through the silver forest, speeding past the metal spires and towards my home. I always loved the wind through my fur when I go for a run, it gave me a feeling of freedom. I jumped over a log and ran faster until I saw the fence of my home. I picked up speed and jumped over the fence and landed in my backyard. I heard the back door opening and looked up, seeing that it was my adoptive father, Speedway.

"Had fun?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. I only grinned sheepishly. One of the rule he had set was that I don't go beyond the fence without him, which I just had been doing.

"Sorry Speedway but I had to get away for a little while, I won't do it again though, I promise."

"You better, it's still too dangerous for you to be out there alone."

"I know I know, I'll be more carefull."

"Good, now let's go. Dinner's ready."

"Alright."

He lead me inside and to the table, where I transformed. I sat down at the table and in front of me was a cube with heated energon and a few rust sticks. I quickly began to eat as Speedway turned on the monitor and turned it on the report channel.

**"The war with the Autobots and Decepticons are getting more and more heated since the attack on Tarpix several Orbital Cycles ago." I heard a feminine voice stated. "And it seems that a squad of decepticons are heading towards Markon and should be there in 3 Solar Cycles(3days). It is advised that the ones that can't fight to leave the city and the ones that can to stay and fight-"** Silence fell over the room as Speedway shut the monitor off.

"Speed…" I looked up at him and he looked at me.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We will get on the train to Iacon tomorrow alright?" Speed smiled before resuming eating his own plate. I quickly finished my food and hops off of the chair before walking into the living room and transformed back in my beast form and hops on the couch and layed down.

I slowly shut my eyes, dreaming about the day where there is no war, just peaceful days with no sense of fear for deactivation and a good like for me and Speedway.

* * *

_**Markson Transport**_

_**Next Day**_

I stood beside Speedway with a crowd of mechs and femmes in my robot form. We were waiting for the next train to pull into the station so we could board.

"Blossom." Speedway looked down at me. I looked up at him, tilting my head. He was holding something out for me and I reached over so he could put it in my hand. I looked down at my head and saw a small minicon curled up in my palm It had two legs but no arms and had two wings curled against its small body and had three protruding horns on its head. It was all red with orange highlights and orange flexible metal that made up the wings.

"This is FlameBlaze, he's you minicon." Speedway told me and I watched as yellow optics opened at the sound of his name.

"My minicon?" I questioned as Flame looked up at me and beeped a greeting.

"Yes, he will take care of you as you will take care of him."

"What? But...you're coming with us, right?"

"I'm going to stay behind and help out here."

"B-but Speed-" Speed cut the me off by reaching and place a hand on my cheek.

"I must. Now, when you get to Iacon, you must go to the capital, you'll be safe there. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah." I bit my bottom lip, my ears twitching.

"That's my little femme." Speedwise smiled before pulling his hand back. He nudged me onto the train and took a step back, watching as the door closed. I pressed a hand against the glass as I looked at Speedwise one final time before my train started to go. Once he was out of sight, I went to a seat and sat down, slumping. FlameBlaze, who I forgot I was still holding, leaped out of my hand on onto my shoulder, nuzzling my cheek.

"Well FlameBlaze," I murmured. "Looks like it's just us now."

"It seems so." FlameBlaze replied before settling down on my shoulder. I turned my helm to look out the window, watching as the scenery passed.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to please Review.


End file.
